


New Decade, Old Habits

by Zelda_the_fierce



Series: Madam Spellman One Shots [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Make up sex, New Year's Eve, Smut, also the part three plot for lilith was terrible we're all agreed on that right?, because angst, but then they got back together again, enemies to lovers to exes to lovers, sapphic witches, they broke up, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_the_fierce/pseuds/Zelda_the_fierce
Summary: Look I know its been almost two months since New Year's Eve and in my defence I did start writing this before NYE but the thing is I'm very good at procrastinating even with things I actually want to do. (Also getting drunk off wine does not help writer's block no matter what anyone tells you)Basically they broke up when Zelda turned Lilith away and they bump into each other ten months later at their favourite bar on NYE. (And Lilith is still Queen and isn't pregnant because fuck that whole plot)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Madam Spellman One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377259
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	New Decade, Old Habits

‘This one is from the warlock over by the piano,' the bartender placed another pink umbrella decorated cocktail in front of Zelda, winking at her as she moved away to take another order.

Zelda watched the bartender's hips swaying to the other side of the bar before the woman stopped and glanced back at her. Zelda shifted her gaze to the piano, against which a young warlock was leaning, grinning at her in a way she supposed he thought was seductive. Taking in his appearance, it took all her willpower not to openly wrinkle her nose in distaste. With slightly too long blonde hair practically dripping in hair gel, and scuffed black shoes paired with a navy suit, he wasn't exactly Zelda's type. She rolled her eyes inwardly and plastered on a polite smile, lifting the monstrosity in thanks before bringing it to her lips to take a sip.

 _I may as well be drinking watered down juice_ , she thought, setting the glass back down and pushing it away towards the cluster of various wines and cocktails she had been given over the last hour. She noticed with indifference the disappointment that clouded over the warlock's face at the rejection and she turned back to face the bar, raising her hand to get the bar tender's attention.

'I'll have another whiskey on the rocks, Ayana.'

'Is that cocktail not to your taste Zelda?' Ayana asked with a wry smile, putting down the glass she had been polishing.

'I'd rather drink paraffin,' she replied shortly.

'Hey, there's no need to insult my cocktail-making abilities just because you don't like Mr. Slime-head over there,' Ayana flicked the back of Zelda's hand playfully with the polishing cloth before flinging it aside to make her drink.

'Get better at them then,' the witch retorted, bringing her cigarette to her lips to hide the smile that teased the corners of her mouth.

'You know,' began Ayana, placing the whiskey in front of Zelda and leaning against the bar so that the neckline of her blouse dropped forward slightly, 'You can always kiss me at midnight.'

Zelda observed her for a few seconds, inhaling from her cigarette, savouring the warming sensation of the smoke filling her lungs. Ayana was certainly attractive...curly black hair and a mischievous glint in her warm brown eyes; she was one hundred times better than all of the men clamouring for her attention combined at this Satan-forsaken party.

'Are you sure you'll be able to handle that?' Zelda asked, blowing her cigarette smoke towards Ayana, who merely smirked, unfazed as she stepped back from the counter.

'Oh honey, you know I can,' she said with a short laugh.

'Am I to wait here for a drink until next Winter Solstice?' A warlock from the other end of the bar complained, narrowing his eyes and huffing with a self-entitled air. Ayana rolled her eyes causing Zelda to let out a bark of laughter, then walked away to take the man's order.

Zelda returned to her whiskey, taking a sip and relishing the way it burned as it trickled down her throat. She surveyed the room with disdain; she wasn’t exactly picky in her suitors, but she had standards that this crowd of half-drunk coven members clearly didn’t meet. She noticed Orville Cranks trying to catch her eye from his perch by the window and quickly looked away – that man couldn’t find a clitoris if it called out to him and waved a flag.

Sighing, she stared down into her glass. It had been months since she had shared a bed with someone. Months since those blissful days out to farmers markets, forest walks and midnight dances. Months since she had heard that velvety voice whispering promises of the world in her ear, or that laugh stifled behind a hand and bursting out in an unsophisticated snort when Zelda made a comment at the expense of some poor soul.

There was a rustle of movement as someone came up to the bar beside Zelda, and she angled her body away, assuming it was yet another sub-standard suitor come to flirt their way between her legs.

‘I’ll have a whiskey please, neat,’ the person said in a drawling, honey-sweet voice. Zelda whipped her head around, cricking her neck in the process and her jaw dropped.

‘Lilith?’ she exclaimed loud enough to catch the attention of some nearby witches who looked at her curiously. Lilith turned around to face her, her mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ of surprise when her eyes fell on Zelda’s stunned expression. Silence fell as they drank in each other’s appearance; Zelda’s perfectly coiffed red hair shining in the ambient bar light, Lilith’s sharp blue eyes piercing Zelda’s. The bar disappeared around them; neither of them noticed Ayana come up with Lilith’s whiskey, observe the tension crackling like static between them and slip away again.

‘What are you doing here?’ Zelda said finally, desperately trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach and the thudding in her chest. She could hardly believe Lilith was right in front of her once more, her whole, beautiful, perfect self.

‘I thought I’d go out for a couple of drinks, since it’s New Year’s Eve.’ Something much like regret darkened Lilith’s expression, ‘if you remember correctly, this used to be my, our, favourite place to drink.’

‘And whose fault is it that it isn’t anymore?’

Lilith’s face blanched. ‘Excuse me?’ She said in a low voice, incredulous, ‘Remind me who it was who refused me refuge ten months ago and told me we were over.’

‘Maybe if you hadn’t spent so much time in He- elsewhere doing goodness knows what else, I wouldn’t have felt so helpless both as a girlfriend and as a leader of our coven,’ Zelda hissed, inwardly cursing at herself for daring to pin the blame on Lilith, whose hurt at her words was starting to show in her furrowed brow. ‘I spent so many nights alone, watching hours of pointless television, wondering when you’d next have time to see me. I spent hours upon hours leading Black Mass, worshipping and praying to you for help when it was most needed, only to hear silence in return.’

‘I didn’t have a choice!’ whispered Lilith. ‘I’m Queen of Hell for goodness sake, I have other responsibilities beyond the coven, my right to the throne was in dispute.’

‘So you would rather abandon me and the coven in our darkest hour for the sake of a title? I don’t know what I ever saw in you, you’re as pathetic and selfish as the stories say,’ Zelda interrupted, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Lilith blinked in shock, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Her expression hardened and she turned on her heel, leaving the bar.

‘Wait, Lilith I didn’t mean it…’ Zelda trailed off as the door slammed shut. The witches who had been listening in tutted and whispered amongst themselves, glancing over at her every few seconds. Zelda glared at them and they ceased their gossiping, shrinking back at the heat of her stare.

'Now that was uncalled for,’ Ayana spoke up from her spot behind the bar, unfazed by the dirty look Zelda threw her way. ‘There’s clearly some unfinished business between you two, and feelings that haven’t faded away. I would go after her.’

Zelda sighed before downing the rest of her drink and stubbing the end of her cigarette in the gold ashtray on the side. She grabbed her coat and pushed her way past the crowd of drunken warlocks coming through the door to the fresh, cold air outside. She looked around the deserted street, wondering where Lilith could have gone when she heard a sniffle coming from the alleyway adjacent to the bar. Silently, she made her way over, rounding the corner to see Lilith leaning against the brick wall, tears streaming down her face as she played with something in her hands. Edging closer, she realised it was a ring, silver and encrusted with a sapphire.

‘Is that…your promise ring?’ Zelda asked, startling Lilith. The other woman shoved the ring in her pocket and quickly wiped her eyes, sniffing.

‘Not that it matters to you, but yes,’ she said, refusing to meet Zelda’s eyes.

‘Of course it matters to me, that’s why I asked,’ Zelda said with mild indignation. She took another step towards Lilith, her heart lurching when Lilith took a step further back into the alley. ‘Do you really carry it around with you?’

Lilith studied Zelda for a moment; sensing no malice she opened her mouth to speak, staring at the floor as though she was trying to burn a hole in the concrete. ‘When you told me you didn’t want to go on, that it was over… I was angry, for a while. I felt wronged, I felt like a fool to allow myself to be distracted by love yet again. But then I felt lost. I didn’t know what to do with myself, I didn’t care about my right to the throne anymore, or what the aristocrats of Hell thought of me,’ she looked up at Zelda, eyes brimming with tears and Zelda stepped closer to her. ‘I just wanted you back.’

Zelda’s heartbeat jumped at Lilith’s words as their meaning slowly sank in. Lilith had missed her as much as Zelda had missed Lilith. She observed the way Lilith’s eyes shined, her forehead creasing in lines of pain that showed a vulnerability Lilith had only ever let her see, and her longing to go back in time, to fix this increased tenfold.

Zelda took Lilith’s hand in hers; she twitched as though to pull away, but relaxed and held Zelda’s gaze.

‘I haven’t met anyone else. I’ve been out to bars; I’ve had plenty of people try to woo me. But…’ she said, pulling Lilith back gently as she made to wrench her hand away. ‘I haven’t taken a single one home. Nobody matches you, nobody is as perfect, as thoughtful, as insightful as you. That night is one of my biggest regrets and I would give anything to make it up to you.’

‘You’re just saying that,’ Lilith said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, half hoping Zelda was telling the truth, because she would give anything for another chance too.

‘I have never ‘just said’ anything in all four hundred and twenty-seven years of my life,’ Zelda assured Lilith, inching closer until they were almost nose to nose. She lifted a hand to move a curled lock of brown hair from Lilith’s face, tucking it behind her ear and letting her hand rest against her cheek. Lilith leaned into her touch, eyes almost closing.

‘Can’t we try again?’ Zelda pleaded.

Lilith didn’t say anything, and after a few moments Zelda took it as rejection and stepped back.

‘Right. Okay…’ Zelda adjusted her hair with a shaking hand and blinked rapidly, trying to fend off the tears she knew would soon be rolling down her cheeks. ‘Um…perhaps I’ll see you around Lilith.’ She turned and started to walk quickly down the alleyway.

‘Wait,’ Lilith called out, catching up with her and grabbing hold of her wrist. Zelda looked down at where Lilith’s hand was wrapped around her wrist, the skin there flaming hot.

‘If we’re going to try to fix this,’ Lilith said in a shaking voice. ‘I’ll be around more; I won’t get blinded by power, I’ll be there for both you and the coven. But we have to compromise. Stay with me in Hell if you so wish, but you can’t hate me for wanting to protect my position as Queen, not when I’ve worked and suffered for it my whole life.’

Zelda grasped Lilith’s face in her hands gently, tears streaming down her own through a smile of love and relief. ‘I promise, I’ll support you. We’ll find a middle ground, I’ll help with your work where I can, I’ll visit you, anything,’ she promised, planting messy kisses on Lilith’s nose, her cheekbones, the corners of her mouth. Lilith guided Zelda’s mouth onto hers. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Zelda’s soft lips moving against hers once more, the unique taste of whiskey, Marlboro cigarettes and strawberry tinted lipstick tantalisingly nostalgic, teasing her senses.

Zelda ran her hands down the curves of Lilith’s body, she squeezed her hips lightly and Lilith let out a soft moan. She pushed Zelda against the wall, tangling one hand in her quickly unravelling curls and tugging lightly while the other pushed Zelda’s coat aside, palming her breast through the black lace of her dress, prompting Zelda to hook a leg around her, pulling her flush against her body.

‘I. Love you. So much,’ Zelda breathed in between kisses along the demoness’ jawline.

‘I love you too,’ Lilith replied, removing her hand from Zelda’s hair and letting it skim down the front of Zelda’s dress to its hem before slipping under and pressing against Zelda over her panties. Zelda let out a guttural moan at the contact that Lilith swallowed with a kiss, aware of their less than private surroundings. Zelda dug her nails into Lilith’s back as she pushed her panties aside, rubbing small, insistent circles around her clit and eliciting sparks of pleasure that had Zelda biting her tongue in an effort to stay quiet.

‘Dear Lilith…’ she swore, rocking against the other woman’s fingers, chasing her high as she felt the aching feeling beginning to rise in a crescendo that had her breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps as she revelled in Lilith’s touch. Without warning, Lilith inserted two fingers into Zelda. Her eyes narrowed in satisfaction with how easily they moved, becoming immediately wet as she curled her fingers up inside, her thumb still brushing against her clit in a way that was almost unbearable for Zelda.

_10…9…8…_

Zelda barely registered the shouts from inside the bar as people began to countdown to the new year as she felt herself edging closer and closer to the edge of release. She squeezed her eyes shut, gripping Lilith’s hair tight enough that it hurt, not that the other witch minded.

_7…6…5…4…_

Lilith leaned back slightly to take in the sight before her, arousal soaking her panties at the way Zelda’s head was thrown back against the wall, her back arched and her brow knitted tight, completely lost in Lilith’s ministrations. She quickened her pace and leaned forward again to whisper in her ear.

‘My sweet Zelda, did you miss this? Did you miss being thoroughly fucked by your queen?’ Zelda whined in response, and her yeses coming in quick gasps sent waves of heat straight to Lilith’s core.

_3…2…1…_

Lilith gently bit her earlobe, tugging it lightly between her teeth before releasing it, soothing the area with a flick of her tongue.

‘Be a good girl and come for me.’

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Zelda’s climax washed over her in waves of ecstasy as the witches and warlocks inside the bar cheered and whooped in celebration of what 2020 could bring. Stars danced in front of her and her muscles spasmed under the intensity of her release and Lilith slowed her pace slightly, carrying her through her orgasm as she went rigid in her arms.

The demoness studied Zelda, making sure to take note of every tiny detail of the picture in front of her, from the way her mouth opened in a silent scream to the smudged lipstick and mussed up hair. She made sure to memorise the way it felt for Zelda to have one hand bunched up in a tight fist in her hair, the other grasping at the back of her coat. Unholy Demons she had missed this, and she would be damned if she didn’t make sure to appreciate every chance she had from now on to make Zelda come undone like this.

Eventually Zelda slumped back against the wall and Lilith moved her fingers out from under her dress, holding her in an embrace that was partly to steady her spent form. Leaning against the older witch, Zelda breathed in, inhaling the scent of sulphur and a musky perfume she could never quite identify that clung to the mustard yellow of Lilith’s coat. After a few moments she let her hands trail down to the belt of the other witch’s coat, nimble fingers moving to unfasten it.

‘Not here,’ Lilith said, holding her hands in her own and glancing towards the mouth of the alley at the sounds of people beginning to trickle out of the bar - presumably heading to the nearest motel with their hook-up for the night.

‘The mortuary?’ Zelda suggested, a touch hesitant.

‘That sounds perfect,’ Lilith smiled, her eyes crinkling, and she squeezed Zelda’s hand in reassurance, there was nothing to be nervous about.

Of course, they still had things to discuss, they needed to work out how to manage their relationship and responsibilities as the Queen of Hell and High Priestess of a coven. For now though, they just wanted to enjoy each other’s company again, and each other’s bodies. Nobody questioned when Lilith sat down at the breakfast table in one of Zelda’s robes the next morning in her usual seat as though she hadn’t been gone ten months. Hilda continued cooking the eggs, smiling to herself when Lilith kissed her sister on the cheek good morning. Sabrina wordlessly passed Lilith the sugar when asked after an almost imperceptible shake of the head from Ambrose told her not to say anything. And Zelda hid her barely held back beam and the still flushed look of her cheeks after their morning sex behind her newspaper and a mask of cigarette smoke.


End file.
